cuando ya no lo miras como tu enemigo
by emma merope
Summary: los padres de hermione han muerto, ella vive con su tía y su prima... esta ultima tiene un novio muy particular y hermione al verlo tan galante se enamora de él...
1. comienzo

Hoy comenzaré a escribir mi diario de vida, no estoy muy acostumbrada ya que es el primero que redactaré… pienso que quizás será como hacer los deberes de Hogwarts, solo que ahora no buscaré info de los libros, ni tampoco lo entregaré a un profesor.

Debo empezar diciendo que estas vacaciones las pasaré con mi tía Madelaine, mis padres ya han muerto hace un mes y tendré que vivir con ella y su hija Nicole.

Esta mañana al bajar a desayunar mi tía me informó que Nicole había viajado a la ciudad a buscar a su novio, me habló muy bien de él y me contó que a veces es un poco extraño.

Al terminar de desayunar me disponía a volver a mi cuarto cuando siento sonar el timbre, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con nicole y su aparentemente novio, un chico porque no decir atractivo, en realidad muuy atractivo.

Me quedé mirándolo bastante embobada y si no es por mi prima, que me saludo con un tono de aparente histeria; hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo mirándolo, con un tono muy nervioso y balbuceando logre finalmente saludar.

Cuando lo miré mas detenidamente me dí cuenta que o conocía, había pasado seis años enteros odiándolo… mi asombro fue enorme… él tenía novia… ¿había terminado con Pansy para salir con una muggle como mi prima?

Pronto volví a tierra otra vez, ya que mi tía me estaba hablando para invitarme a pasear por el campo con los enamorados, mientras caminaba distante, iba pensando en porqué yo, Hermione Jane Granger, había encontrado guapo a Draco, el novio de mi prima.

Luego de un rato, mi tía se había alejado lo suficiente, se acercó nicole a mí, quería preguntar que pensaba yo de su novio…

-creo que…Está bien… mira, la verdad es que yo lo conocía desde antes…-no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir la verdad, ella me miró con cara rara, creo que comprendió que él me caía mal cuando le dije que de rabia le dí un golpe en el pasado – ¿y a donde fue ahora?

-dijo que iba al baño y luego regresaba… ¿tu de donde lo conocías? ¿Fuiste su novia?

-escúchame bien, estudia en el mismo años que yo, tenemos algunas clases juntos y no fui su novia porque el es un estupido engreído- creo que me excedí n poco al decir eso, no me habla desde entonces, ya han pasado dos días.

Hace cinco minutos mi tía preguntó que pasaba, le conté lo sucedido y tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, dijo que hubiera sido mejor decir que me gustaba su novio, pero a mi no me gusta Draco, ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que me dice sangre-sucia y que trata mal a mis amigos? Alguien tan narcisista, patético y mojigato. Desde que llegó no hemos cruzado palabra, preferimos estar distantes para no hechizarnos a vista de muggles.


	2. primera carta

Querido diario:

El día de ayer fue tan sorpresivo que aun no asumo todo lo que está pasando, me parece una pesadilla que me gustaría que ya terminara. Hoy en la mañana cuando me dirigía a desayunar me encontré frente a frente con mi peor enemigo durante años, draco malfoy, novio de mi prima. Quise ignorarlo al pasar a su lado, pero fue inevitable cruzar la mirada con él y logre descifrar que por esos finos labios e dirige hacia mi tan solo un "buenos días", quise responderle pero no se, me quedé por un momento hipnotizada en esos penetrantes ojos grises que fue inevitable ignorar.

Por fin dije buenos días cuando me dí cuenta que mi prima tenía una mirada asesina… últimamente no sé que me pasa, nunca me había fijado en malfoy así, al parecer me había empeñado en verlo como enemigo, no como un chico guapo… (pero que estoy escribiendo? Es el novio de mi prima! ) O quizás solo es porque lo veo ser tan galante con nicole, demuestra sus modales, es sensible, es todo un romeo… ¿pansy sabrá que la engaña?

No puedo dejar de pensar que quizás mi prima es la otra, debo pedir concejos a alguien que tenga experiencia, no a ron ni a harry, ellos no lo entenderán, no a un libro, en ellos no hay explicación para esto… ¡a ginny! Ella ha tenido más de tres novios y siempre está enterada de los noviazgos en hogwarts, le escribiré una carta…

Querida ginny:

¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien… pero yo estoy fatal!

Emm… Bueno, por donde comienzo, te escribo porque… bueno, como sabes me vine en las vacaciones a la casa de mi tía Madeleine y su hija nicole… mi prima.

Voy al punto… la verdad es que mi prima nicole… (Ginny… no le cuentes esto a nadie) está de novia con la ultima persona que pensé encontrarme estas vacaciones y es… (esto es bajo confesión… no lo comentes con nadie) mi archienemigo y conocido más odiado que pisa la faz de la tierra, adivinaste quien es… ¡si! El asqueroso, egocéntrico, creído, petulante, draco malfoy. Se que es increíble pero es verdad y para que sepas más te voy a contar que está viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Últimamente lo he visto ser un galán total, un romeo del siglo XXI, poco a poco me voy dando cuenta que es muy atractivo… esto nunca me había pasado ginny, debes ayudarme… creo… creo que me está gustando malfoy. Ayúdame a comprender si es por que lo veo como galán con mi prima o porque llevo un mes viviendo con el.

Espero tu respuesta pronto

PD: no hables con ron de esto, y por si llega harry a tu casa, con el tampoco.

Con cariño

Hermione jane granger


End file.
